The present application is directed to the generation of electronically formed images, and more particularly to node-link type diagrams and more particularly concept maps which may be formed in a manner similar to those formed using a non-electronic whiteboard or pen and paper, but which further includes the ability to be electronically edited.
Pen/stylus interfaces to computers hold the promise of applications that are as intuitive as a paper or whiteboard but with the power and functionality of editing, search, and other processing provided by computer applications. Although vertical surface and horizontal surface hardware has advanced considerably in the form of SMART Boards from SMART Technologies Inc. and the TabletPC Operating Systems from Microsoft Corporation, user interfaces remain awkward and unsophisticated.
The concepts of the present application include, among others, designing and implementing an easy to operate, intuitive user interface for a particular target application, that of creating and editing node-link diagrams, which include the genre of concept maps, mind maps, and others. Examples of concept mapping software include MindJet from Mind Jet Corporation, SMART Ideas from SMART Technologies Inc., and FreeMind an Open Source mind mapping program written in Java, among others.
Current UI designs for node-link diagrams such as concept mapping and mind mapping are adaptations of keyboard/mouse software in which graphics are entered by selecting from menus, and text is entered with a keyboard. To adopt this paradigm to pen/stylus computers the pen is treated primarily as a pointing device, but in some cases limited single-stroke shape recognition is used to enter node objects or to indicate links, and handwriting recognizers such as from Microsoft or other software companies can be brought up for pen entry and editing of text. This approach falls considerably short of what one would expect from an intelligent application that recognizes and assimilates what you are drawing and writing as you draw and write it without your having to perform extraneous user interface commands. The present application presents systems and methods which overcome these and other shortcomings of existing pen based systems and methods.